


Forget to Remember

by kijilinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Escape, Trapped, Warding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up alone in a room with a teenaged hunter, named Daniel Syun. Neither remembers how they got there, but they'll remember how they got out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget to Remember

"Daniel."  

Slowly, Daniel became aware of his surroundings. He felt cold tile under his cheek, under his shoulder, under his hand. He blinked a few times and looked down, distantly pleased to note the lack of drool on the floor under his face. He shook his head and peered around the dimly lit room until he managed to focus on the face hovering near his. Castiel was crouched beside him, eyes squinty. "Cas... where are we?" 

"I was hoping it might be familiar to you. I have no memory of coming here." The angel moved backwards to allow Daniel a chance to sit up. "It appears to be excellently warded. I can't sense anything outside and I can't get out. There's a door, though." 

Daniel carefully got to his feet and swayed, reaching a hand out to catch himself in the dizzy spell. Castiel caught his hand and supported him until the dizziness passed. "Whoo... That was fun. Let's never do that again." He took his hand back from Castiel and walked around the small room carefully. "Tile, not linoleum or concrete," he noted quietly, talking more to himself than to the angel. "Drywall on the walls, no wallpaper, gloss finish paint." Daniel looked up at the ceiling and added, "No lighting fixtures, but there's a high skylight. No electrical outlets. That's not code compliant, so somebody made this without oversight." With the toe of his boot, Daniel kicked at the plastic trim around the edge of the wall, "Industrial-style trim. No trim at all on the door. The door looks wooden, but it's probably solid-core." He rapped his knuckles against it and nodded, "Yup. Solid." With a sigh, he leaned back against the door and studied Castiel. "So. We're locked in a room together. Now what?" 

Castiel stared at Daniel, then squinted, ever so slightly. "We find a way out." 

"Genius." Daniel looked up at the ceiling again. "How?" 

Castiel slowly tilted his head to follow Daniel's gaze to the skylight. "The warding is keeping me from flying or I would try that skylight." 

"The door doesn't have a knob on this side, either," Daniel frowned. "We can't even try to pick the lock." He paced by the door a moment, then checked the hinges, "Of course, hinges are on the outside. Somebody wanted us staying put." 

"My guess would be that we don't want to stay where they want us... put..." Castiel seemed to stumble over the words and paused to try to ungarble his syntax. "What would Dean do?" Before Daniel could speculate on that, Castiel strode swiftly to the door, slammed it three times with his fist and bellowed, "HEY. ASSBUTT. LET US OUT." 

They waited for an answer in silence, then Daniel murmured, "Doesn't work very often for Dean, does it?" 

"No." 

Daniel sighed and ran his hand slowly along the wall, trying to think of everything his father had ever told him about hanging drywall. "Well, if this is standard sheets of drywall, there will be seams every 48 inches..." He spanned his hands, estimating the distance from the edge of the door to what he thought might be a seam. "So about here?" He scraped at the paint with his fingernail, trying to see if there was a seam in the drywall underneath.  

"What good is a seam in the wall panel?" Castiel asked, joining him at scratching at the paint. 

"Not sure, but if we can pull up the drywall, we might be able to see what's on the other side of the wall, if they built the wall on wall studs or if it's drywall pinned directly to a steel wall or something." After his fingernails started to bleed at the edges, Daniel finally pulled off his belt and scratched with the edge of the buckle. This gained them more ground and Castiel took off the belt of his trenchcoat to help.  

"A seam," Castiel said in satisfaction as the paint gave way to drywall joint compound.  

"A seam," Daniel agreed proudly. With the edges of their belts, they began to pry at the edge of the drywall panel until the paper and gypsum began to flake away on their hands. They chipped harder and more drywall crumbled. "Look!" Daniel crowed excitedly and blew into the hole, blinking away a flurry of gypsum dust. "It's wood, Cas! They've got us nailed in with wood." 

Castiel worked his fingers into the hole until he could touch the wood, then closed his eyes and Daniel stepped back from the glow of the angel's grace. In a burst of heat, the 2x4 exploded into flames and Castiel swept toward Daniel, "Down!" He pressed the teenaged hunter down into a corner and shielded him with his coat and a flare of wings Daniel couldn't see but could feel as a cool shade. "They warded my attempts to get out," Castiel whispered. "But they didn't foresee that I would try to burn the wall down from within the wall itself. When they come, hold on to me." 

Shouting came from down the hallway and Daniel did as he was instructed, wrapping his arms firmly around Castiel's waist as the angel turned to the door. The solid door swung out and Castiel was already in motion, kicking the door sharply into the faces of their captors. He caught Daniel tightly to his chest and exploded through the door, dumping all their opponents on their faces before flying wildly through the warded building and out an open skylight. 

A few blackened curls of smoke drifted out of the skylight after them and Daniel whooped in exhilarated joy. Castiel allowed himself a small smile as he turned toward the Bunker and home.  


End file.
